


This is the End

by Corpral_kitty



Category: LevixEren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Apocalypse, Bottom Eren Yeager, Carla dies, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Levi tops, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Seme, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Uke, You Are My Sunshine, Zombie Apocalypse, attack on titan - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform, major charater death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpral_kitty/pseuds/Corpral_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, this is it huh? Sitting in a shitty hotel room waiting for the corpses of my friends to brake down the door?" Tears roll down my cheek as I sob uncontrollably. Mikasa looked defeated, and exhausted. I could tell she was trying to find something to say to comfort me, but there was no getting out of this one. I was bitten, and most of our friends are dead. I feel my throat tighten, and the familiar feeling of terror, and sorrow rise in my chest. I grit my teeth when I see the blood gushing from teeth marks on my ankle.</p><p> "M-mikasa?", I choke on my words trying to stop my sobs. "y-yeah?" she started to tear up as well. I grabbed the small pistol from my pocket, and held it in her direction. She looked at me with a furious expression."Eren, there's no way in-" I cut her off, "M-mikasa  No! When I change don't you dare hold back!".</p><p>Hey, guys!!! I'm back with a brand new feel filled emotional roller coaster!!! So, grab your blankets, get cozy, and prepare your little fangirl(or boy;D) hearts for this feel filled adventure!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!! I'm back with a brand new feel filled emotional roller coaster!!! So, grab your blankets, get cozy, and prepare your little fangirl(or boy;D) hearts for this feel filled adventure!!!

 

 

 

 

  
**Eren's POV:**

 

 "So, this is it huh? Sitting in a shitty hotel room waiting for the corpses of my friends to brake down the door?" Tears roll down my cheek as I sob uncontrollably. Mikasa looked defeated, and exhausted. I could tell she was trying to find something to say to comfort me, but there was no getting out of this one. I was bitten, and most of our friends are dead. I feel my throat tighten, and the familiar feeling of terror, and sorrow rise in my chest. I grit my teeth when I see the blood gushing from teeth marks on my ankle.

 "M-mikasa?", I choke on my words trying to stop my sobs. "y-yeah?" she started to tear up as well. I grabbed the small pistol from my pocket, and held it in her direction. She looked at me with a furious expression."Eren , there's no way in-" I cut her off, "M-mikasa,  No! When I change don't you dare hold back!". Her angry look faded, and was replaced with pathetic look. A look I haven't seen since I was a child.

Memories from years ago flooded into to my head breaking down the thick wall I've spent so much time building.

 "Eren, please I can't. Your all I have!" she yelled at me."No, Mikasa there's no getting out of this. I got bitten not you. It was my stupid mistake not yours! AND I"M GOING TO DIE NOT YOU!!!" I refused to let her die because of me. I watch the tears cascade down her face. I started to feel extremely tried, and nauseous. My knees felt weak, and I collapsed to the floor. Mikasa ran to my side. "Eren!". I yelled at her to get back, and she stumbled back. I grabbed the gun, and slide it across the floor to her.

  She was visibly shaking as she reached or the gun. I could no longer hear the loud rhythmic thumping coming from the door. My vison was starting to get blurry as the black started to swallow my vison. I heard the door slam open, and my heart started to race faster. "m-mika- run!" I barely managed to stutter out before everything goes black...

  _The sun beamed in through the window , and illuminate my face. I sleepily open my eyes and groan. I pull my self from my bed, and look around the brightly light room. I wanted to cry. Was this real? Suddenly I hear the sweet gentle voice of  my mother calling me to breakfast. Her words echoed in my head. I stood up, and ran to the kitchen to be met by the sight off my mothers beautiful face. Her warm gentle smile gave me a warm feeling in my chest. I ran to her and started crying. "m-mom? Is this really you?"  She giggled at me, and fluffed my hair._

  _"Of coarse it's me sweet heart" her green eyes sparkled brightly. The smell of pancakes filled my nose along with my mothers sweet scent._

_In an instant it was all gone. The smell of mouth watering pancakes turned into the horrid smell of death. My lungs started to burn, and I could taste ash. When I pulled away from my mothers now cold chest I  realized that she was bleeding. "m-mom?"  I felt the tears spill over at the sight. A large chunk of flesh was missing form her neck. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, and I collapsed to my knees next to her. pulling her limp body into my arms. She smiled at me, and caressed my cheek. "It's okay sweet heart don't worry. Okay?"  I lean into her touch._

  _" you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never no dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."_

_Her voice got quitter, and quitter. Before finally it stopped I watched the bright light in her eyes melt away only to be replaced with piercing black orbs._

  _" I love you dear." she said before her breathing stopped._

  I open my eyes, and wipe my tears. I was blinded by white. "A-Am I dead?" I whisper while my eyes adjust. "No, brat your very much alive" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!! Diving right back into the mind of Eren jeäger

**Eren's POV:**

  My gaze shot to the source of the voice.

"Your lucky we found you brat."  
I look at the pale man, and take in his features. He wore a black t-shirt, and a red flannel, along with a pair of dark , ripped, worn out jeans.

    He had black Raven hair styled into a undercut, and looked surprising clean for you know been in a zombie apocalypse, and all.

 "W-where am I? Where's my sister" My voice is a bit shaky do to how fast my heart was racing.

 "Don't worry your safe, and your sister is over there." He nodded his head towards a chair in the corner of the room containing an unconscious Mikasa. I sigh in relief,  
"Oh, thank god".

 "We found you to trapped in a hotel room, and brought your asses back here" All the sudden I remember the pervious events, and my heart starts to speed up again.

 "How am I still a-alive?" I started to freak out a little.  
"We have no fucking clue, but for some reason you didn't change."  
  
 'How? Why?'Questions raced through my mind trying to rationalize why I was still here. I was so afraid of becoming one of those things that I started shaking.

 Memories of my mother's death flashed in my head. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes as I watched her beautiful eyes fade and, become black empty orbs.

  I whimpered, and grabbed to hand fulls of hair. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Her words echoed through my head.

 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..'

  I sat there shaking violently, crying intensely. I didn't even notice the voice calling me, and the strong grip on my shoulder.

  "Hey, brat? hello? " I finally snapped out of my trance.

"I-I'm sorry " my throat was tight, it was hard to speak." It's fine brat." He makes a 'tch' noise, and ruffles my hair.

 "Did you um find any other survivors?"  
I didn't sound hopeful. Do to the fact that I thought they all died. He keeps his blank expression.

 "Yes, actually we found a blonde boy that I thought was a girl, a boy who looks like a damn horse, and I think a two others."

  I was surprised they survived. When I heard Armin a had survived as well I actually sighed in relief.  
"Thank god"

  I whipped my tears, and ran a hand through my hair. A light pink hue spread across my cheeks when I realized that I was crying in front of him .

  "How long was she up for?" I asked in mumble. "She was up all night siting with you. You should let her sleep."  
I just nodded.

  Mikasa was always like that. Anytime I ever got sick or injured she stayed by my side until I was okay. A warm feeling settled in my chest.

  "Alright brat how about some tea?"I nodded, and smiled a little. I haven't had a cup of tea in a long time."W-wait you guys have tea?" My voice sounded extremely excited.

  He made the 'tch' sound again, and walked out. He returned soon with a tray with two cups on it. Steam rose from the cups, and the delightful smell filled the room.

  As soon as he handed me the cup I took a long sip.  
"Oh my god you have no Idea how much I needed this." , it was earl grey I could tell by its smooth, but bitter taste.

  He snickered, and we carried on with some random conversation about things we missed from before the whole zombie thing.


	3. Please just read

Hi guys ,

It's Me again I feel really bad for it posting in so long but I've been have a bunch of home problems and school is driving me insane. Honestly I'm about to just jump out a damn window. I haven't slept in literally 3 days and it's scaring me. My mom wants me to see a doctor but I really don't want to put a bunch of stupid pills*sigh *. I'll try my best to post soon but shits just hectic yah know. I love you all and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
